


【鸣佐】共浴

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	

深夜，在火之国的木叶的街头满是一群带枪的人，他们并不是两队将要开始械斗的黑道，而是为了一个嫌疑人不分昼夜加班的警察。警车与救护车灯来回闪着红蓝的颜色，面前走过的几名警官偏着脸对着对讲机在说这些什么，警笛的鸣声在人嘈杂的交谈中依旧响亮，他们现在位处市中的居民区，佐助仰头就能看到临近的高楼已经有不少原本黑暗的窗口亮了起来。  
佐助是负责这次追捕行动的警员之一。现在他正坐在现场救护车后让现场的救护人员帮他包扎前臂上的伤口。伤口的血已经止住了，皮肤有些被灼伤，其他部分则是与凝结的血液相连。胸口上隔着防弹背心被打到的地方还有点闷疼，除了手臂上被子弹擦伤的地方外再没有其他，在他看来这种事情已经是家常便饭，当初他选择了那枚警徽的时候就已经做好了在这份工作上丧命的准备。  
当然，只是在他看来。  
看向面前的鸣人，佐助感觉这个人似乎是打算把自己撸秃。  
在医护人员帮佐助处理伤口的时候，鸣人就他在旁边焦躁地踱步，他一皱眉，鸣人就停下像是要说什么的模样，刚要开口，又动作一顿，很是懊恼地继续边走边往后扒自己的剪得很短的金发。  
“鸣人。”佐助叫住还在焦躁着来回走动的鸣人，“我没事。”  
“……我知道的说。”沉默了片刻，鸣人才回应道。  
“是吗？”佐助对他的回答抱有疑问，“我觉得宁次和小李他们似乎更需要你的帮助。”  
鸣人依旧没有马上回应。他安静地凝视了佐助半晌，点了点头，“好。”  
佐助看着他离开的背影，听到身旁的医护人员悄悄舒了口气的声音。  
“他很在乎你。”在给佐助清理伤口的医护人员突然开口，“男朋友？”  
用于询问的上扬的语调让佐助有些愣怔，偏头看到对方看向自己的眼睛，佐助坦率地点了点头，却又为难地抿着嘴摇头，“局里禁止‘办公室恋爱’，所以……把‘男’字去掉。”  
“了解了，你们是‘朋友’。”对方一副很懂的模样点着头，重咬了“朋友”两个字的音节，说着把沾了血色的酒精球扔到一边，换上新的又清理了一遍伤口，接着往上面垫上了干净的纱布，然后缠上了一层绷带，嘱咐道：“伤口没什么大碍，近期不要碰水，用水的时候稍微注意一点。”  
佐助颔首表示明白。  
两人回到家的时候已经是后半夜，他和鸣人在警局附近合租了一件挺大的公寓，整个人陷进沙发的软垫，他连续紧绷多日的神经终于得以放松，抱着被他们开门声吵醒蹭过来的金毛，佐助开始犯迷糊。眯着眼瞥向脱了外套，一边松着领带一边开空调的鸣人，佐助张了张口，却又不知道该说些什么。自上车到现在，鸣人没有说过半个字，一直紧绷着一张脸，佐助抿了抿嘴，把想说的话憋回去，他知道这个男人根本不会因为他要说的话舒心。

“佐助。洗完澡再睡啊我说。”  
佐助被水滴滴到额头的触感叫醒，鸣人在远处的声音也因为那滴水珠被拉近耳边，揉了揉眼睛，怀里的金毛也被他的动作弄醒，伸舌舔着他的脸。  
“好了好了，我醒了。”佐助用力顺了顺金毛的头顶，睁开了眼睛却没有看到鸣人倒着的脸，后仰着看向鸣人，鸣人顶着毛巾仅在胯间围了一条浴巾弯腰在冰箱里找牛奶。解着领带，佐助问道：“你已经洗过了？”  
“嗯哼。”鸣人用鼻音回应，嘴里咬着牛奶盒的开口。  
佐助坐到厨房的吧台前，将受伤的手递了过去，“找个袋子吧？”  
鸣人瞥了他一眼，不服气地哼哼着放下了手中的牛奶盒转身抬手去高处的橱柜取袋子。后背上没有擦干的水珠顺着肩背肌肉的线条往下滑进腰际没了踪影。后来给佐助绑袋子的时候，佐助睁着一双眼一眨不眨地盯着他肩上没擦的水珠，鸣人终于是让他盯得有些不自在了，舔着一张脸凑过去问：“怎么？被我这个水灵灵的美男子迷住了？”  
佐助用没受伤的一只手按上他凑近的脸推远，笑骂了一句：“黄水仙。”

在沙发上蹲了没一会儿，鸣人听到佐助在喊他，放下手中正在走剧情的游戏机，把脖子上还湿的毛巾往睡在一旁的金毛头上一抛，急忙赶了过去。佐助因为手不方便只能站在外侧探了只脚进浴缸去混热水和凉水来调水温，同时又一边隔着袋子纠结地去解衬衫另一侧的袖扣。鸣人的视线于那件跟着佐助腿动的白色衬衫的下摆游走了几个来回，在佐助出声请他帮忙的时候伸出了手。佐助将没有解开袖扣的那边递过去，鸣人的手却直接无视了那枚纽扣抬腿大步跨进浴室直接勾上了佐助的腰，在佐助出声发难前用力啃上了对方的嘴唇。  
佐助喉间闷哼一声——他因为鸣人靠过来不自觉的后退，鸣人一跟，他的背就撞上了墙壁，不痛，但喉咙还是出了声。腿间挤进一只手来，直接袭上他的下身暧昧地搓揉，手指按压着根处的软肉往他的后穴探。佐助用力夹紧了腿，不让那只手继续肆意妄为，然而似乎没有起什么作用，反而是磨蹭得他身前稍稍起了反应。无处可退，佐助让鸣人吻得有些喘不上气，对方根本就是强盗，丝毫不给他喘息换气的时间和机会，任性粗暴地吻他，打乱他的节奏让他憋得满面通红。一想要扭头避开他的亲吻，鸣人的手就会跟上来，掌着他的后脑重新吻过来。对方舌头探进他的口腔用力吮着吃着，涎液从他们相贴的嘴唇的缝隙漏出来，湿湿地润了他们的嘴唇。鸣人手上下流的动作弄得佐助小腿发软，他用自己贴在瓷砖墙壁上的手臂胡乱触摸着，很快就碰到了发凉光滑的“支撑物”。佐助急忙抓了一把，想要稳住自己的身形，那个“支撑物”却是突然一偏，他丢了重心，手臂一歪，头上倏地就有凉水浇下来，淋了他们一头。  
佐助被冻得一激灵——他无意间碰到了花洒的开关。刚要去关，鸣人忽然抓着他的手臂压在头顶的墙壁上，避开了花洒的水。亲吻他的嘴换了地方，啃咬的位置从软唇变成肩颈，他也因此得以喘息的空挡。水还没停，他没有淋到多少但多少还是有些湿，贴着自己站着的这个人则是站在花洒正下方被浇了个正着，原本半干的头发又因为浸了水软软地趴了下来，偏硬的头发搔着他的下颚弄得他有点痒，想要躲开，对方马上就察觉到了他的意图，咬着自己锁骨的牙一紧，让他禁不住轻呼出声。  
“鸣人，痛。”将水温调暖去温面前湿透的人，佐助推了推鸣人还在自己肩颈上又啃又嘬的脑袋。鸣人不予理睬，顾自脱下了身上仅着的衣服，将已经挺立的阴茎顶在佐助的下身，蹭了几下碰到对方半硬的性器，把发硬的伞盖抵在柱身上磨蹭起来。鸣人身上的水因为他动作的关系弄湿了佐助身上的衬衫。白色的布料一吸水就黏上了皮肤，透出里面皮肤的颜色来。因为贴着自己性器的炙热的温度，佐助竟是产生了一种奇妙的快感，从小腹深处升腾起来，性器也跟着发硬。  
“佐助，我想进去……”鸣人伏在他耳边低语，声音一直从耳膜沉到心脏，一下一下，像是要从胸口跳出来一样快速、用力的鼓动着，脑子因为乱了节奏的心跳变得奇怪，佐助将让他头脑变得晕乎乎的原因归结为浴室里蒸腾的热气，他差点就直接点头同意。没有等他的回答，鸣人的性器先一步挤进了他的腿间。因为工作的关系，佐助的身上每一处的肉都不累赘多余，该紧该精的地方都被表层柔软温热的皮肤包裹得很好。然而出乎鸣人意料的，他顶进去的地方周围的肉并没有像其他地方一样发硬，柔软得有些不可思议。包裹着他怒张的性器的滑嫩的触感让鸣人不自觉地发出了一声低叹，他就在那处狭小的缝隙抽动起来。  
他无法评述佐助的身体给他带来的体验究竟有多棒，不过也不会很难表述就是了，大概也就是和最爱的人交合时的充满快意的性满足。佐助没有拒绝他的意思，不然是绝对不会将手圈上他的后背的。  
鸣人抬头去吻佐助微张的嘴唇，吮得对方只能发出舒适的哼声。他不断地抽动，仿佛真的在交合，发硬的伞盖边缘一下一下碾着佐助兴奋涨起的会阴，精口出的水弄湿了佐助的下身。佐助的性器顶在他的小腹，随着他的动作在他腹肌的沟谷磨蹭，本就敏感的身体没受住这样陌生的感觉，佐助抖了抖身子，高潮了。  
松开佐助的嘴唇，鸣人用空着的一只手将花洒的开关关了，这才松开佐助受伤的那条手臂，他啄着佐助的嘴角，轻声问：“弄疼了吗？”  
佐助摇头，鸣人没有按在他的伤处怎么可能会弄疼他。双手圈住鸣人的脖颈，他有些脱力地把全身的重量都交过去，头枕在鸣人的肩上，佐助伸舌舔去沿着鸣人耳根后皮肤淌下来的水珠。  
尚且粗重的喘息的热气扫在鸣人颈上让他还未发泄的下身涨得更难受了些，在佐助舌头挨上自己皮肤的瞬间，鸣人明显感到自己理智的弦被用力的绷紧拉伸，就在断裂的边沿。就在这个时候，佐助说出的话无疑就是拨断那根弦的最后一下力，“弄疼我啊。”

“啊……嗯、别……不是那边，不、不要一直顶那种地方啊白痴……”  
佐助被鸣人顶到了太舒服的地方，小腹一阵一阵发酸发胀，快感从他的脊椎爬上头皮，搅得他头脑有些不太清楚，他不喜欢这样的感觉，却拒绝不了那种触感给他带来的愉悦。他圈在鸣人腰上的双腿用力收紧着，脚趾也蜷了起来企图对抗自己想要更多的欲念。  
“你明明就吸得很紧啊我说。”鸣人根本不信他的话，继续瞄准那处顶弄。佐助穴中的软肉紧紧吸附着他的性器，因为他做着取悦他的像是吮吸一样的抽动。伞顶也被温软的肠肉包裹着，肠壁分泌出的肠液黏了他的整根，他故意抵在佐助不让他顶的地方又磨又碾，肩膀上立刻就挨了一口，他佯装痛了抽了口凉气，佐助咬的力道就小了，最后干脆让他抖得控制不住发出嗯啊的呻吟。  
“哈啊、不要……呜，不要再磨了，求你、嗯、鸣……会想射……”佐助软着声音讨饶，口中的音节都因为声音变得不完全。放在平时鸣人大概会买账，听他说的不再去碰那处，不过今天他似乎没有想要放过佐助的意思。  
“可是我被你里面含得好舒服……佐助也很舒服不是吗？”鸣人咬着佐助的耳垂继续挺动。  
“……笨、笨蛋……不要这样……啊啊、嗯……会磨坏的……唔、饶了我……”佐助眼角眼泪不受控制地淌，染红了他的眼眶，里面乌黑的眸子在浴室的蒸汽下看起来湿漉漉的，很是可怜的模样。可惜较之疼惜的心情，鸣人胸口反而多了想要更用力欺负他的冲动。这样的感觉让他有些上瘾，像是个初次恶作剧尝到了甜头的孩子，只会变本加厉，根本不会改过反省。  
佐助被他吮得通红发肿的乳首不小心蹭到了身上半敞着的衬衫，喉间发出了细小的嘤鸣，鸣人搂着他的背让他的心口贴到自己身上来。佐助倚在鸣人的肩膀，呼出湿暖的气，鸣人啃着他好看的锁骨，手上更用力了些，让他贴的更近，近到他能感觉到对方的心脏跳动的频率。  
“不要。”鸣人亲吻着佐助不知是水弄湿的还是汗湿的鬓发，“我在生气的说。”  
“嗯？”鸣人像是没头没脑地抛出了这样一句，佐助一时间没有反应过来，强持回理智思考了一阵，大概明白了鸣人究竟在指什么。  
“抱歉让你担心了。”佐助侧头去迎鸣人的吻，不同于刚才满是情色的撩拨，鸣人有意识的在同他温存。  
“才是‘抱歉’而已吗？”鸣人不满，“他扣扳机的时候我心脏都快停了的说！你以后就不能少做一点这样危险的事情吗！？”  
“你知道我……啊、等等你不要……太、深……啊，痛……”佐助顿时惊慌地抓紧了鸣人，手指在他背上挠出几道发红的印子。  
“你就这样在那个疯子面前把防弹背心脱了，你中弹的时候我真的以为……”鸣人说不下去了，把头往佐助肩上一埋去掩盖自己急哭了的事实。  
佐助不知道应该怎样安慰伏在他肩头哭起来的男人，他也承认当时的情况的确紧急，实际上他自己也被吓到了。在犯人的精神状态不稳定，是否会开枪完全是未知数的情况下，他不仅丢开了自己的武器，甚至将最外面的防弹背心也脱了就为了放松犯人的神经，让犯人松开手中抓着的孩子。原本事情会进行的很顺利，可是那个孩子看到犯人稍微放松的神情就挣扎着要跑。那个犯人本就异常敏感，那个孩子一尖叫挣扎直接激化了他的情绪。犯人抬手就对着向前慢慢靠近的他扳动了扳机。  
第一枪擦破了他去拉孩子的小臂，第二枪打在了他的胸口。冲力让他陷进了暂时的黑暗，他应声倒地，仿佛被击毙了一般。同在行动的鸣人登时红了眼，先是一枪打在犯人手上，让他吃痛松开了枪，而后立刻冲了上去扭着犯人的肩膀绞着他的小臂将他逮捕。  
也就是那个时候吧？鸣人在气的。毕竟他没有听鸣人制止他脱那件防弹背心的话，所以吓到鸣人了。  
“我要射在你里面……你个混蛋！”鸣人的声音闷闷的，他想不出什么了不起的报复佐助的手段，于是决定做平时佐助不许他做的事情。  
佐助不禁失笑，因为他的恋人可爱的报复，也因为他的恋人对他多到溢出的爱意。  
鸣人用力蹭着佐助最敏感的地方，快速顶了几下性器一涨，把温热的浊液留在里面。佐助跟着他一起射了。鸣人松开了托着他的手，让佐助能站在浴室瓷砖地上铺着的防滑垫上。他靠在佐助身上，佐助靠着墙勉强站住，缓过劲儿来，鸣人拉着佐助没能解开袖扣那边的袖子帮他开了扣子。做了简单的清洗后他没有浪费那一缸热水，搂着佐助坐进去，他用一只手撑着佐助不能沾水的小臂，小心翼翼地不让它碰到水面。  
泡了没一会儿，鸣人的胸前就一沉，他立刻用伸手圈住佐助，免得他又在睡觉的时候滑到水里。  
“先说好，我还没有原谅你的说。”鸣人小声在佐助耳边嘟哝。  
佐助也不知道是睡迷糊了的哼声，还是回应他的反应，轻轻地嗯了一声。  
“下次和下下次，我都要按自己喜欢的来。”鸣人蹭着怀里人的皮肤，让人上瘾的极佳的触感。他觉得不过瘾又啃了两下。在佐助已经布满了吻痕和齿印的肩又添了一个牙印。  
后来他从睡梦中挣扎着醒来，泡着的水已经有些发凉。急忙捞了睡得死沉的佐助起来，擦干后换上了睡衣。在时钟的短针指向4之前用被子盖好了他们。  
佐助被鸣人紧搂着，听着他呓语道：  
“最喜欢你了。”  
他不自觉地莞尔，回敬了一句：“笨蛋。*”

*ウスラトンカチ


End file.
